HTTYD:The Dragon Crystals
by Edlover23
Summary: With the war with Dragons over and vikings getting along with dragons now a set of powerfull crystals that got sent to different island and if you can find them all you unlock the most powerfull dragon there ever was
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter1: Meeting New Family

The sky was clear and sunny on the Island of Berk when Hiccup and Toothless where having some fun flying in the clouds. Stoick looked up at Hiccup and Toothless and then called for them to come in and land.

As they did that, Stoick looked at the letter he held in his hand. "Well, my sister," he said to himself, "it has been a long time. We have a lot to catch up on, and it will be fun to see each other again." He rolled up the note and walked inside the house before Hiccup and Toothless could see it.

Hiccup and Toothless landed on the soft ground by the house, and Hiccup dismounted the dragon and walked into the abode, finding his father inside. "Hey dad," he said. "What is going on? Did something happen to someone that you need to see me about, or is this something that Toothless did that I have to clean up? Or something that the twins did that I have to go and fix?"

Stoick shook his head. "No, son," he said. "I received a letter from my sister and it said she would love to meet you. They have a kid around your age. Actually, I think she is a little younger than you, but still, it will be fun. And so we're going to take a trip to their island so me and her can catch up, and also so you can meet them as well."

Hiccup looked at his Dad. "Can I take Toothless with me? I mean, it will be faster if we both fly there, and it won't take as long by boat."

Stoick shook his head. "Sorry, son," he said, "but let's just say they don't like dragons on their island, and it's a small island, too."

Hiccup sighed. "Fine," he said. "I'll go tell the others to look after Toothless while I am gone." Toothless let out a low purr as he and Hiccup walked out of the house into the town.

Hiccup called everyone to the training ring for an important meeting. They arrived one by one; Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and then Ruffnut and Tuffnut. Once they were all there, Hiccup addressed them.

"Looks guys," he said. "I am going away for a few days, and I need to you look after Toothless for me. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble."

"Don't worry, Hiccup," said Astrid while nodding and smiling reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. You can trust us."

"You know us, Hiccup," said Tuffnut with an eye roll, ignoring what Astrid had said. "We'll blow something up or cause some kind of trouble."

Ruffnut chimed in with a nod while shouting, "Yeah, it's all ways great when something goes boom."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and face palmed. "Just don't do anything that will get somebody hurt, okay?" he said.

Snotlout scoffed. "Ha," he said. "With you gone, we won't have to listen to your lesson plans for a week."

Fishlegs looked up. "Don't worry, Hiccup," he said. "With us nothing will happen."

Hiccup smiled and walked back to his house to pack, Toothless following him, looking sad and disappointed. Hiccup looked at Toothless and offered a reassuring smile. "Don't worry buddy," he promised. "I'll be back soon."Toothless gave him a big, wet, slobbery kiss by running his tongue across Hiccup's face. Hiccup moaned in frustration. "Oh yuck, Toothless," he said. "You know that doesn't wash out, bud."

Toothless laughed as Hiccup shook his head and collected his things, packing them up for the boat ride that lay ahead. Toothless grabbed the Book Of Dragons in his gums and then put it down in front of Hiccup, looking at him expectantly. "Well," said Hiccup, "I guess I'll need this to keep me busy on the boat ride." He grabbed his drawing book and pencil and walked down the stairs. And this time, Toothless didn't follow him.

Stoick smiled as Hiccup approached. "Are you all packed up, son?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, I've got everything I need." He hesitated for just a moment before he continued. "So what is the name of the kid that was in the letter?" he asked.

Stoick shrugged. "I don't know," he admitted. "The letter didn't say. I guess we will find out when we get there."

They walked to the docks , where a ship had already been prepared for the journey. Gobber looked to Stoick with a nod and then approached him and Hiccup. "Aye, good luck out there," he said sincerely. "You never know what will be waiting for ya."

"We will Gobber," Stoick promised with a smile. "Well, we better get going. It's a long boat ride to the island."

As they boarded the ship, Hiccup looked back at the island and sighed. Then, all at once, before Hiccup knew what was happening, the boat had set sail, moving swiftly over the waves. Stoick looked back at Hiccup. "Don't worry, Hiccup," he said. "Everything will be fine. Just think of this like a new kind of adventure." He paused for just a moment, before he remembered. "Oh, I forgot to mention," he said, "that they are going to move to Berk in the next couple of week. So think of this as a new adventure, and great chance to see the rest of the great people that will be moving to Berk."

The boat sailed into the sunset, ready for whatever was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2: The Metting

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet

As night starts to fall, Hiccup lets out a small yawn as he looks into the water not falling asleep. Stoick looks over at Hiccup and he says, "You should get some sleep we should be there by morning and when we get there, I'll wake you up."

Hiccup rubs his eyes and yawns and he says, "No I want to stay up to see the island for myself dad. I can stay up for a little longer please?" Stoick lets out a small laugh and says," well I guess you can stay a little longer, but if you fall asleep then that's your fault."

Hiccup yawns and sits down by the mast of the boat looking at the stars in the sky, he starts to count them as Stoick sails the ship. He glances over at Hiccup and he is sound asleep leaning against the mast. Stoick grabs a blanket and puts it over Hiccup then mans the wheel while looking up at the stars. "Great night to sail," he said to himself.

The sun started to come up as the boat got closer to the island, Stoick looks at hiccup still asleep he smiles and he says, "I guess he was more tired than he thought." As he sails the ship to the island he looks up at the sky and he says, "It will be great to see my sister again."

On the island there lives a girl about the same size as Hiccup. She has jade green eyes and dark brown hair pulled into a braid with a jade green heart necklace. She walks out of the house and she said, "Ok mom I'm going into the woods to get some flowers." My mom nods and says "Ok just don't be too long, someone is coming to see us later today so don't get dirty ok."

I nod as I walk out and head into the woods. As I walk around, I step on a rock. I look down and pick it up and I said, "This is a odd rock but it sure is pretty I'll keep it." I put it in my bag as I walk to the flower patch, I found more odd stones. I pick them up and put them in my bag I look at the other one and I said," there is another one but what are they?" As I pick one up and hold it up to the sun it sparkles in the sunlight.

I get close the to spot and I hear a low growl, I froze and said, "Who's there? I will fight you if you get close." I look around and see no one, I look at the rocks and I didn't see anything then I said," I guess it was the wind making the trees rock." I pick up some more of the rocks. There were eyes that kept looking at me from the bush and would not let me out of its sight.

Then the thing growls again, I walk over and grabbed an apple from my bag. I put it down on the ground and I said, "Look if you're hungry here's a fresh apple." I turn to walk back to the flowers and as I start to pick some of the flowers. I look at the stones in the sun and I said, "This will make a pretty bracelet." I got some more of the stones, the thing in the bushes looked at me with yellow green eyes.

I walk back to the bushes where I found most of the stones. I found that the apple was gone and tried to look for the apple and said, "I guess it likes apples." As I pick up more stones then went back to the flowers. Stoick looks up from the wheel he sees the island, and then he goes over Hiccup to wake him. He wakes up and he says, "Dad what is going on? Is something going on?" Stoick looks and said, "we're almost at the island so you'd better get your things ready. We'll be docking soon."

Hiccup gets up and stretches then grabs his bag and walks back on to the deck. Stoick sails the ship into the dock and the deckhands tie down the boat to the post.

I hear the horn call, I look up and run back to the house. My mother looks up and she says, "right on time, they're here." I pant as I try to catch my breath from running.

We all walk to the dock my as Stoick and Hiccup get off the boat. They walk up to us and Stoick hugs my mom and says," Burly it has been a long time sister (sis?). You haven't changed at all." As Stoick hugged her and patted her on the back.

My mom laughs and said, "Oh Stoick you are the same as ever. My husband is around here somewhere, he'll be back a little later on." I look at Hiccup as I walk up to him and said, "You must be his son I've been hearing about." Hiccup nods and he says, "Yep and you must be their daughter my dad has been talking about." As we both look at each other.

My dad comes up to the dock and says, "Stoick it has been too long." As he pulls Sliver into a bear hug and pats his back, Stoick gives him a bear hug and says, "Oh Sliver it has been a long time." Sliver nods and says, "Let's all go back to the house and we can catch up. Jade why don't you show Hiccup around the island for a little bit, I bet he'll like that." They walked off leaving me and Hiccup standing at the dock as the other villagers walked on by and do their work.

I smile and said, "Come on Hiccup, you'll love the island." I grabbed his hand and he said, "So have you lived here a long time?" I nodded my head and said, "Yea I grew up on the island. Its a nice island don't get me wrong, but seeing the same old stuff gets boring after a while." As we walked around the crowds of people into the heart of town.

Hiccup laughs and said, "I know what you mean, so where are you going to take me first." I smile and said, "Well we can go into the woods, or we could go to the beach, or we could go to waterfalls that I found that isn't very far from here. Your choice."

Hiccup thought for a little bit and said, "How about the woods? I wonder what we will find in there." I nodded as we both walked into the woods. I showed him some of the caves I found and some of the crystals that I found in different parts of the caves.

We sit down on a rock and he said, "Wow this is so cool, I never knew that different islands had different caves and waterfalls." I nod and said, "Yea it's really fun to find different things out here." As we walked around the woods I heard my dad call out for us and I said, "Looks like we have to go back for dinner, I bet you're hungry." As we walked back to the house for dinner, the thing from the bush keeps it's eyes on me as we walked out of the woods and back into town

Hiccup's stomach rumbled and I let out a small laugh and said, "Come on, my mom is a great cook."

We walked back to the house, I opened the door and got attacked by a light green and orange blur, Hiccup looked at me and asked, "Jade are you ok?" I giggled and said, "Yes I'm fine, this is my mom's pet. His name is Spark." I got up and dusted myself off, Spark looked at Hiccup then licks his eye. Spark looks up at both of us before going and waiting by his food bowl.

Hiccup took a closer look at it and says, "It's a dragon, but your island is too small for dragons. But how?" I get up and said, "Well my mom was in the garden and this little guy was there. So my mom took him in. He had a injured wing and my mom helped heal him and he bonded to her as a pet."

Hiccup picks up Spark and pets him and says, "Wow he sure is a cute little guy." My mom comes in and says, "Ok guys, dinnertime." We walk to the table, my mom turns to Hiccup and says, "So Hiccup, what do you think of the island so far?" As she puts the plates on the table and feeds Spark.

Hiccup sits down and says, "I like it." We eat and catch up as the sun starts to set. We clean up and my mom says, "Its getting kind of late, why don't you both get ready for bed and you can show Hiccup your room." She puts the dishes in the sink and runs the water then she turns to me and says, "Don't forget that Hiccup is spending the night in your room tonight, so don't forget to make his bed up."

I blush and replied, "Mom, does he really have to share my room with me tonight?" My mom nods and says, "Yea, we have the guest room for Stoick and it will give you time to bond a little more." As she starts to wash the dishes and dry them as Stoick helps her put them away.

I nod as we walk up to my room, I open my door and we walk in and he says, "Wow this is your room, it's really neat." I smile and reply, "Thanks Hiccup, it's just a few things that I found." I show him around my room then his eyes fall on an item that was on my shelf. Then he looked over at me and says, "Wow you found a lot of things." As he looks around my room and finds the dragon egg.

Hiccup looks over at the egg and says, "Hey, this a dragon egg. Where did you find it?" I look over and said, "Oh that was when I was a baby. My dad found the egg, he said that I was a nest, but it was hurt at the top part of the egg."

We got ready for bed, I came out of the bathroom in my nightgown and Hiccup looks at me and asks, "What are you in?" He takes off his leg and leans on my bed and looks at me in my nightgown. I take my hair out of my braid and put my flower clip on my nightstand, then brush my hair.

I looked back at him and replied, "This is my nightgown, why are you still sleeping in your clothes?" Hiccup looks down and says, "I always sleep in my clothes." I put the candle on my nightstand.

We get into our beds, I look down at Hiccup and said, "Are you ok on the floor? If you want you can take the bed." Hiccup shakes his head and says, "No I'm fine, but thanks." As he get into his bed and covers up.

My mom comes up to check on us, I give her a hug. She gives Hiccup a hug and accidentally pops his back as we both say goodnight. I look down at Hiccup and ask, "Are you ok?" Hiccup pants a little when my mom lets go and he says, "Wow your mom has some kind of hug, she hugs really hard."

He lets out a small moan, I let out a small laugh then blow out the candle before pulling the covers up. I turn my head and said, "I am really happy you came Hiccup. I am really happy we met." We talked for a while before we both yawned and got sleepy.

Hiccup smiled and said, "Yea I'm happy we met as well." We both fell asleep. Back in the Forest the dragon that was in the bushes looked at the town. Then looked at my house then flew off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3: Study Time

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 3: Book Of Dragons

The sun began to come up and shines into my room. I woke up and I yawned while looking over at Hiccup who was still sound asleep, but I held back a giggle as I look over to see Spark sleeping by his side. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes for the day, then walked into the bathroom and changed. I walked back over to my bed and grabbed my brush and started brushing my hair before putting it into my braid with my flower clip.

I smiled as I open the door and I walked downstairs, my mom looked up and said, "Good Morning, Jade. Ready for breakfast?" I nodded and replied, "Yea and I bet Hiccup would like some as well, but he's still sound asleep." I got the plates and glasses out for breakfast.

Stoick looked up and said, "Well, back on Berk. He's use to being up really early, so this will be a nice break for him." I smiled and then replied, "Berk sounds like so much fun, I would love to see it one of these days." Stoick looked up at me with a smiled then said, "Yea it's a great place, and you'll love it."

My mother put the food on the table and Stoick started to eat. My mom looked up at me and said, "Jade, have you seen Spark anywhere? When I woke up this morning, he wasn't at the foot of my bed?" As she put the rest of the food on the table.

I nod and said, "He's with Hiccup, sleeping." Mom nods and cooks up breakfast, Hiccup wakes up a little bit. He looks over at Spark and he smiles, he gets up and puts his foot back on before walking downstairs. I turned around and said, "Good morning, Hiccup." He walked down yawning and was trying to keep himself awake, as he walked into the kitchen and sits down at the table.

Hiccup lets out another yawn and rubbed his eyes and said, "Morning, Jade. Can you tell me why Spark was sleeping by my side?" He sounded a little tired as he spoke while rubbing his eye.

I sit down and say, "Well, when he saw you I guess he really liked you." Spark came down and walked over to his food bowl. My mom fed him before she sat down and started to eat. My dad came down and grabbed a plate as well. Then started to eat, Hiccup trying still to stay awake. I giggle and say, "You still sleepy, huh?" He almost fell back asleep, but was trying to stay awake before he fell into his food.

Hiccup got up and wiped the food off his face. He gives a nod and eats his food, I look over at him and ask, "So Hiccup, what kind of dragons live on Berk?" He looks up and answers, "Oh, all kind of them. I have a book that has the different types and kinds. I can teach you about them if you want." I nod and said, "Sure, that sounds like fun" I pick up the plates and put them in the sink.

Hiccup nods and walks over to his bag and grabbed the book and his drawing book as well. He came back and puts down the book and says, "This is the book of dragons, and it has all the dragons that we've found so far. But there are still a lot more out there that we don't know about." He opened the book and let me look at all the different kinds of dragons that were in the book.

He smiled and opened his drawing book and said, "This is my drawing book with all the things I've made. I even drew and made my dragon a new tail since I hurt his tail." I look at him and said, "You have your own dragon! Wow that is so cool, what kind of dragon is it?"

Hiccup smiled and said, "Well it's the holy offspring of lighting and death itself. It's called a nightfury." I looked at him and said, "Wow that's so cool! I would love to meet him one day." He showed me the picture of his dragon that was in his drawing book.

Hiccup nods and hands me his books and says, "Yea I work in the blacksmith shop with my friend Gobber. He 's very funny as well, I wish you could meet him too." I smile and say, "Yea maybe I'll visit you one day." I look at his drawing that he did of the different tails and saddles that he worked on.

I look in the book and said, "Wow, this is so cool! There's so many different dragons." I lean back into the couch, Hiccup does the same and says, "The best part is that everyone has a dragon of their our. My dad also has one as well." He turns to the picture of the dragon that Stoick has. I look at it and said, "Wow, that's so cool and it can shoot out a sonic blast. Wow that is cool." As I looked at the dragon and at how many teeth is had.

I look at Stoick and said, "Really, that's so cool. Berk sounds so cool!" Hiccup nods and smiles and says, "Yep it's really cool." He looks at all the dragons that he's put in the book.

I took a pillow and hit him over the head with it and said, "Ha take that for bragging about Berk." Hiccup smirks and he grabs a pillow. Then hit me over the head and says, "Well, that's not for not know that it was so cool."

I giggle and go back to the book then said, "Hey, what's this dragon? It's called the Screaming Death?" He looked at the picture and winces before saying, "Yea that one is a scary one. It has the power to confuse dragons with a high pitch roar." Hiccup winces as he thought about the time he faced it then said. "It can also eat rocks and breakdown sea stacks."

I look at him and said, "Wow that sounds like one powerful dragon and very dangerous one as well." Hiccup nods and says, "Yea and there is this one called the Changewing. It can change what it looks like and can blend into its surroundings. They can also spit acid that can be pretty deadly."

I rolled my eyes and cross my arms and said, "Yea I bet Mr. Dragon Dork." Hiccup looked at me and tickled my side. I start to laugh and said, "Stop that." I said with a burst of giggles as he kept up the attack. I returned the attack on him and started to tickle him. He started to laugh as Stoick came in and said, "Looks like you both are have something to talk about now."

I calm down and said, "Yea my cousin the Dragon Dork." Hiccup looked at me and said, "Yea, what are you going to do about it." I gave a sly look and started to tickle him on his side. He started to laugh again and got back at me too.

My mother came in and said, "Ok you two, dinner is ready." As we walked back into the kitchen. Mom put the plates on the table as we both were catching our breath. Then we went to the table and ate. We all talked and then cleaned off. We looked at the book for a little bit more. Hiccup let out a yawn and I let out a yawn as well. My mom came in and said, "Ok you two, go get ready for bed." She picked up the plates and puts them into the sink.


	4. Chapter 4: Vacation Over

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 4: Time to head Home

The sun started to rise when woke up. I got an idea then grabbed my boots and I run down to the beach. I picked up some of the shells that were on the sand said, "This will make a good gift for Hiccup. He'll love it." I ran back to the house and pulled off my boots. I walked back to my room then looked over to see Hiccup still sleeping.

I smiled and pulled out some string and tied the shells around the string. The shells jingled, then accidentally bit my lip. I looked over at Hiccup and heard him let out a moan before falling back to sleep. I finished with the bracelet, as I looked at it and thought, "It's missing just one thing, but what is it?" I looked around my room for something then pulled out a small box. Then looked in there to find a crystal. I pulled out a light green crystal and tied it with the shells.

I put it in a little box and tied it up then set it on my desk. My mom woke and called on Spark to light the fire so she can make breakfast. I walked down and said, "Morning mom, do you need some help with breakfast today?" she nods and says, "So I guess you heard that they are going back home today."

I give a sad nod and said, "Yea I know they just got here and now they have to go back. I wish they could've stayed longer, but I know Stoick needs to run Berk. Just wished I could hang out with Hiccup more." I grabbed the plates and silverware then set them on the table.

My mom nods as Stoick wakes up then walks in and says, "Good morning. I guess you heard the news that we have to go back today. I wish we could stay a bit longer." As he sits down at the table

My mom nods and says, "Yeah, but don't forget that we will come visit you in the next few weeks." She gave a wink to Stoick as she put breakfast on the table. Hiccup wakes up and comes down to the kitchen yawning. He rubs his eyes and says, "So are we going home today?" He sits down at the table with another yawn. He was still trying to stay awake and rubs his eyes again.

I looked from the kitchen and wiped away a tear. Stoick nods and said, "Yea Hiccup. We are, but you might want to tone it down a little. I think someone is a little upset."

Hiccup nods and sits down at the table as I come out with the food and put it on the plates. Hiccup looks up at me and says, "Hey Jade, want to go to the waterfalls today. I never did get to see them yet." As he eats his breakfast and I come to sit down at the table.

I flash him a smile and said, "Yea I would love to. The water is so clear you can see the bottom." After we finished with breakfast, I ran up and got dressed in some dark green pants with a light pink top. I put my hair into a braid and put my clip back in then walked back down and said. "Ok I'm ready." As I came back down dressed, I grabbed my boots and put them on.

Hiccup looks at my necklace and said, "I forgot to ask. Where did you get your necklace?" I look at it and said, "Oh, my dad gave it to me for my birthday when I was one year and haven't taken it off since." As I played with the charm on the necklace, it sparkled in the light.

Hiccup smiled and said, "Wow that's so cool. I wish I had something like that, but let's go to the waterfalls." I smile as we walked out. Stoick gives a laugh and says, "They don't know about our little plan yet do they?" My mom nods and says, "Nope and I will keep it that way till we come to the island. That way they know nothing." As she and Stoick watched us go out the door.

We got to the waterfalls and hopped on the rocks to the other side of the waterfall. Hiccup looked in the water and said, "Wow you're right the water is clear and its cold too."

He dipped his hands into the water and looked around. Looking in the water, he looks over to the sand and finds a small crystal that's a light shade of blue. He looks over and yells, "Hey Jade, look what I found." I hop back over and said, "A crystal. They are all over the waterfalls here. It's fun to find them, you can make a lot of things out of them."

He smiled as he looked around, I hopped back over to the other side. Hiccup looked at the crystals and found a dark green one, light purple, and a dark blue one. He looked at them then looked over at me and said. "This will make a nice gift for her. I can make her something when I get back home." He put the crystals into his bag and closes it.

He looked and found a sea blue one and said, "This one would be perfect for Astrid as well." He gets done and comes over to where I was and said, "So what are you looking at?" I looked at some wild flowers that were growing by the bank of the water.

I jumped two feet in the air and said, "Don't-do-that." I fell onto the ground, sending a glare up to him as he started to laugh his head off and said. "You should see your face, it's priceless."

I let out a small growl as I get up and dust myself off before saying, "That wasn't funny at all." I glare at him and ball my hands.

He hugs me and says, "I'm sorry Jade. Just wanted to make up for this morning. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know it will be hard not seeing each other for a while." We see a rock that we both can sit on and over walk to it.

I nod and hug him back and said, "I know." We sat down on the rock and look at the waterfall. I look at him and said. "But hey look at the bright side, this little trip made us closer than ever Mr. Dragon Dork."

Hiccup rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever you say Mrs. Jump The Gun." I blush and said, "I don't do that. You just spooked me, that's what happened." As I hit him in the arm lightly, he laughs and hits me back lightly then we both laugh.

We start to walk back and Stoick has the bags on the ship. He turns to Hiccup and says, "You all ready to go son?" He nods and I look to Stoick and said, "Wait, I have something to get." I ran back to the house and grabbed my box for Hiccup. Then ran back panting and said, "Here-you-go-you-can-open-it." I came back and caught my breath.

Hiccup opened the box and looked at it then said, "You made this for me?" I nod and said, "Yea, call it a friendship gift." He hugs me and says, "This is great. Thanks so much Jade." I hug him back as Stoick gets on the boat.

I smile as they get on the boat and sail off. I wave as Hiccup waves back. My mom and dad came up and my dad puts a hand on my shoulder then says. "Don't worry, you'll see him again." We walk back to the house.

As the boat sails back to Berk. Hiccup ties the bracelet on his hand and says, "Wow I can't believe she made this for me." Stoick nods as they get back to the island. Everyone was waiting for them at the docks. Astrid ran down and hugs Hiccup and says, "I missed you and what is that on your arm?" He looks at the bracelet on his hand as the sunlight catches the crystal, making a small rainbow on the dock.

Hiccup looks and says, "Oh it's something that Jade gave me." Toothless hears Hiccups voice then came galloping to him. Pins Hiccup to the dock and gives him a big wet lick. Then he nuzzles him, Hiccup gets up and pets him on his head.

Hiccup laughs and says, "Toothless, I missed you as well and that doesn't wash out." Stoick takes the bags up to the house. Hiccup looks at the bracelet and says, "I hope we get to hang out again. I really had a great time with you and it was great getting to know you my cousin. I know you'll love Berk as much as I do." He grabs his bag and walks up to the house.


	5. Chapter 5: Packing Day

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 5: Family Meeting

The sun started to come up as I woke up. I got dressed into some light blue pants with a light green shirt then walked down stairs. I see my mom and dad and said, "What is going on? Did I do something wrong?" My mom shakes her head and says, "No, but we have to talk to you about something. Please come and sit down."

I walked to the kitchen and pulled out the seat then sat down at the table. My mom looked at me and said, "Jade, we don't know how you tell you this, but in the next few weeks we'll be moving. I know it will be hard, but you will need to pack your things in the next few weeks ok?"

I looked at her and yelled, "But I've lived here all my life! I can't believe we are moving just like that! How can we just up and leave when we've lived here for so long!" My dad looks at me sternly and shouts, "JADE SOIFA!"

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. I ran up to my room and close the door. I flop down onto my bed and grabbed my stuffed dragon toy. I started to cry a little. Mom comes up awhile later and knocks on the door then says, "Jade, can we talk a little bit please?" I opened the door then we walked back to my bed and I say, "I-don't-want-to-leave-I-love-it-here."

I calm down and mom pulls me into a hug and says, "I know, I love it here too. But the house is not big enough for all of us. We need a little bit more space, don't you want a bigger room with a pretty view?" I wipe a tear off my face and said, "Yea, that would be fun. I would like that a lot." she hugs me and says, "Now do you want to say sorry to your dad?"

I nod and go downstairs, I give him a hug and a kiss then said, "I am sorry daddy. I didn't mean to get mad." He hugs me back and says, "I know it's hard on all of us, but it will be great once we get to the new house. You will see, you'll love it just you wait!"

I smile as grab an apple and said, "Mom, can I go into the woods one more time? I want to find some more crystals before we go." As I pull on my boots and stand by the door.

She nods as I walk out the door and head into the woods with my bag. I look for crystals, I hear that low growl again. I look around and said, "I don't know what you are, but here is an apple." I put it down and go back to the waterfalls. The dragon looks at the apple and takes a bite of it then looks at me by the water. I grab the apple and went deeper into the woods.

I look in the water and found some crystals that I could use. Then I put them into my bag and then I see an odd stone. I pick it up and said, "Wow, this one is a really pretty one. I like it, I'll put it in here and go to the other side." As I walk around to the other side, I find more gemstones and crystals than ever. I put them in my bag and start to head back to the house.

Back on Berk, Hiccup was teaching a class. He said, "Ok, today we are going to be working on dragon markings. Now all dragons leave claw marks, but the key is to know what dragon make what mark." Snotlout lets out a bark and says, "We already know this. Why are we going over this again Hiccup, you are just wasting my time for being awesome."

Hiccup face palms and says, "Incase you are ever get lost. You can find your way back to your dragon and get out of danger." With a little bit of anger in his voice as he looks at Snotlout and lets out a low moan as he rolled his eyes.

The class went on and the twins looked at Hiccup and Ruff says, "Yea, but if your dragon is gone. How do you find it?" Hiccup lets out a sigh and says," you know class is over everyone is dismissed." they all leave the ring Hiccup sighs and said, "You know Toothless, it was never this hard with jade. She picked it really quick." Toothless lets out a purr and walks over then nuzzles Hiccup as they both walk out. Gobber comes up and says, "Hiccup, your dad is looking for you lad. Seems like he needs to talk to you." Hiccup sighs and thanks him if the message. He walks back to the house with Toothless next to him.

He walks in and says, "Yes dad, you wanted to see me?" Stoick looks at Hiccup and says, "Did you make sure that you have everything ready for jade when she comes to the island?"

Hiccup sits down and says, "Yea I did, don't worry dad." Toothless goes to lays down by the fire and Stoick says, "Jade is going to love it here. There are so many dragons, she will be crazy for them."

Hiccup lets out a laugh and says, "Yea, I wonder if she will ever find a dragon of her own. I know I found Toothless and this is the best thing ever." Back on the island, I came back and my mom said, "Go up to your room and start to pack a little bit. The boat will be here in the morning, so you better have everything that you want ready."

I nod and go back up to my room and started to pack. I look at the egg as I rub my hand over the shell then sighed and thought, "I wish I could have a dragon all my own like my mom, but that will never happen. But its fun to wish for one." The dragon looked at the egg and lets out a low purr as it watches me. Then it goes back into the woods and into its cave. As the night starts to fall, I go downstairs for dinner and my mom says, "Do you have everything ready jade?" I nod and said, "Yea, is Spark going to come with us?" We started to eat dinner and talk a little bit.

My mom laughs and says, "Oh yes, I would never leave him here. He is my dragon." Spark looks up and licks his eye as he eats. I let out a giggle as we get done, we wash up I go back up to my room. I change for the night then my mom comes in and says, "Don't worry everything, will be fine." I nod as I blow out the candle. I look at the moonlight and sigh then said. "It's going to be so crazy, I just hope I like where we are going." I pull the blanket over me and fall asleep as I cuddle with my stuffed dragon toy.

Back on Berk, Hiccup was drawing a little bit and Toothless bumps his arm and Hiccup said, "Ok bud, we will go flying for a little bit. But not too long ok?" Toothless lets out a roar as they fly out of Hiccup's room. They fly into the night sky, Hiccup sigh and says, "I can't wait for Jade. It's going to be so great to have her here and I know she'll love you like I do." As they fly under the stars, Hiccup looks up and says, "Can't get a better view than this."

Toothless lets out a purr and Hiccup says, "Ok bud, let's fly." They takeoff and fly into the moonlight. Hiccup lets out a yawn and says, "Toothless, we need to head back. It's getting really late and we both need to get some sleep. Because tomorrow is going to be wild." They fly back to the house and into Hiccups room.

Hiccup goes over to his bed and takes off his leg then lies down on his bed. He yawns and says, "Yea it will be busy tomorrow, but it will be great." He blows out the candle and falls asleep. Toothless heats up a patch on his rock and stomps out the fire, then falls asleep with his tail wrapped around him.


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Day

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 6: Moving Day

The sun started to rise, indicating morning had come. Sunlight poured through my window as I opened my eyes, finally waking up. When I saw that it was morning, I got up out a bed and grabbed a light green skirt with light brown pants to go underneath it, along with a light pink top with blue stripes. I pulled my hair into the same braid as I grabbed the rest of my things and looked at my room with a sigh. "I am going to miss you," I said, "but where we are going is going to be fun."

I walked out of my room and closed the door behind me. I headed downstairs out of the house, and to the docks, seeing the boat already prepared. We had packed and put our things on the boat ahead of time, so now all we had to do was get on the ship, and we were ready to do.

My Mom looked at me and smiled. "We are all ready to go," she said. "Do you have everything that you need, Jade?"

I nodded as I walked towards her, watching as more villagers loaded the last few boxes onto the ship. "Yeah, I have everything," I said. "I just hope they don't hurt the dragon egg that Dad found for me. I'm worried that something will happen to it." We walked to the other boat and boarded it, causing Spark to wake up and purr, sounding worried and concerned.

"Oh Spark, don't worry," my Mom said. "I assure you, this is going to be fun."

He fell back asleep without another noise whatsoever. I sat down on a chair as the boats started to cast the sails. I looked back at the island one last time, with a tear in my eye as we started sailing towards Berk.

My Dad approached me and patted my head gently. "Don't worry, my little Jade-bug," he said. "It will be fine, so don't you worry."

I blushed. "Dad, don't call me Jade-bug," I said. He only laughed as we continued on towards Berk.

Back on Berk, Hiccup was still sleeping, deeply and soundly. Toothless jumped on the roof, making the entire house shudder because of it. Hiccup pulled his blanket over his head and groaned. Why did the dragon have to wake him up so early?

Toothless roared in frustration and jumped on the roof again, the entire house shaking once more. Stoick walked up the stairs to Hiccup's room, finding him still asleep.

"Hiccup," he said, "it's time to get up and take care of that dragon of yours before he puts a hole in the roof."

Hiccup sat up groggily and yawned. "Okay, okay I will, dad."

Stoick walked out of the room after one last look at Hiccup. As soon as he was gone, Hiccup flopped back down on his bed and fell asleep once more. Eventually, after another attempt at jumping on the room to wake him, Toothless got fed up to the point where he marched into Hiccup's bedroom and pulled the blanket off him.

Hiccup yawned and eyed the dragon wearily. "Okay, I'm up now!" he said while rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Toothless cooed happily. Hiccup only frowned. "You know, you are a real pest sometimes," he said. Toothless crooned and gave him a gummy smile, his tongue flopping out of his mouth. Hiccup tossed his pillow at the dragon and sat up, finally giving into the dragon's wishes. "There, I'm up, you happy now?" he said.

Toothless roared excitedly and gave him a nice wet kiss with his tongue. Hiccup moaned while trying (and failing) to wipe the dragon saliva off his face.

"Toothless, that does not wash out, you useless reptile," he said as he got out of bed and strapped on his prosthetic. "_Now_ we can go."

They walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Stoick was sitting down, looking to Hiccup when he entered the room.

"Well, here is some good news," said Stoick. Hiccup nodded and waited for him to continue. "Jade is coming to the island today," Stoick went on. "You better make sure you have everyone ready to meet her."

"I will, don't worry," said Hiccup, and yawned.

Stock got to his feet. "Well, good," he said. "I have a meeting today. If you need me, I will at the Great Hall, but don't get me unless you _really _need me. Got it?"

Hicccup nodded. "Yeah, I got it, Dad, don't worry," he said. "I will be showing Jade around the island, since she is going to live here now."

Stoick nodded and exited the house. Hiccup sighed and turned to Toothless. "How about a little morning flight, bud?" he offered.

Toothless wagged his tail and let out a happy roar. Hiccup smiled, turned, and ran out the door, Toothless in tow. Astrid was walking near the house, and she approached Hiccup when she saw he was up.

"Hey Hiccup," she greeted, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "What are you up to this morning?"

Hiccup looked to her and smiled. "Toothless and I are going for a morning flight," he told her. "Want to come with us?"

Astrid nodded eagerly and went to get Stormfly. Once they did, they took to the sky. As they both soared over the land, Hiccup looked to the ocean.

"I hope she really does come today," he said.

Astrid looked over to him and frowned ever so slightly. "Who is coming today?" she asked him. "Everyone is already on the island." As she spoke, Toothless and Stormfly landed at the docks, their riders dismounting.

"Oh, just a close friend of mine," said Hiccup, looking at her and shrugging. "Don't worry, you'll meet her, and I think you'll like her." Then, after a few more minutes, they mounted their dragons once more and took off into the sky once again.

…

Berk was finally in sight after what felt like forever. I looked up and gaped at the island. "Wow," I breathed. "So this is Berk. It's so big…and look at all the ships that are here."

My Dad looked at me, a pleased expression played on his face. "Yeah, fishing will be a lot better here than it was on our island," he said to me. "I betcha there are a lot more fish in the water."

I looked around and saw all the dragons. I gasped. "Wow," I said. "There are so many dragons."

My jade eyes sparkled in the sun as we pulled into the dock. Hiccup saw the boat and flew down to the dock, jumping off Toothless as soon as the dragon touched down. Astrid followed him, looking confused as ever.

"Hiccup, where are you going?" she asked him, but he wasn't listening.

"Jade!" Hiccup shouted.

The workers unloaded the boat as I looked around, hearing Hiccup's voice. I turned around and see him, running towards me. I ran to meet him, hugging him as soon as I could. "Hiccup, I'm so happy to see you!" I said. "Is this where you live?"

He nodded excitedly. "Yep," he answered. "Welcome to Berk." He handed me a satchel, and I hesitated. "This is yours," he said. I smiled and took it from him, putting it around my shoulder. I looked at it more intensely as we walked onto the dock, seeing that it was a tan bag with the Berk crest on it.

"Wow, this is so cool," I said to no one in particular.

Astrid stormed up to me, looking a mix between angry and confused.

"Who the heck are you?" she demanded. "I've never seen you before." She took a closer look at me, and I stiffened. "So, where are you from?" Astrid asked.

I ignored her when I saw Toothless behind Hiccup. "Is that Toothless, your dragon?" I asked him.

Hiccup nodded and called Toothless over. I looked him over, finding myself awed. "Wow, he is so pretty," I said. I looked at the dragon again and reached my hand out towards him, about to pet him. I stopped instantly when Toothless let out a small growl. Hiccup ran up to the dragon and put himself between me and the Night Fury.

"Whoa, bud, she's a friend," he said as calmly as he could to the dragon. "She won't hurt you."

Toothless huffed, not looking like he bought what Hiccup was saying.

"Looks like he doesn't like me yet," I said, looking at Toothless. "I'm not a bad person," I said, reaching out to him again. "Really, I'm not."

Toothless just huffed again and turned, heading in the opposite direction, away from the docks. I looked down, feeling a little hurt as I watched Toothless walk away from me.

Hiccup walked over to me and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry," he said. "It took me a while to gain his trust as well."

We walked around the island after that. I stared at nearly everything we passed. "Wow, this island is so big," I said. "And has so many things to see."

Hiccup nodded. Astrid looked over at me, still looking slightly angry. "So, is this your first time on Berk?" she asked.

I nodded. "We just moved here today, so yeah, it's my first time," I explained.

We continued to walk around Berk, until the sun started setting, telling us silently that night had come.

"So Jade," said Hiccup, turning to me as we stopped in front of my new house, "I will see you in the morning. Then, we can go over the training ring and get you started on your dragon lessons, okay?"

I nodded and hugged him. "Okay, I will see you in the morning," I waved to him as I walked inside my house, finding my Mother already inside.

"All your things are up in your room, Jade," said my Mother. "You should go check it out."

I nodded and walked up to my room, hesitating in front of the door, wondering what it would look like. At length I pushed the door open and looked around at my new room. It was huge. That was the only thing I really thought about at first. "Wow," I breathed as I spun around to assess my surroundings. "This room is much bigger than my old room." I saw my stuff lying unorganized, so I put everything away and then move over to the window, looking out.

"What a great view," I said to myself. My Mom and Dad came up and looked at me. I turned around and smiled at them.

"See?" said my Mother. "I told you you'd love it." I smiled at them both once more, and then we headed downstairs for dinner.

Back at the house, Hiccup looked at Toothless angrily. The dragon was sulking, pacing back and forth, still obviously mad about earlier events.

"Look, bud," said Hiccup, trying to be calm, "she is my cousin, so please be nice to her. She's new here, and she loves dragons, just like I do, and she won't hurt you, I promise."

Toothless growled slightly, purred, and then went back to eating his fish as if they had never even had the conversation.

Hiccup sighed and hung his hands. "Fine," he said. "Have it your way."

He headed up the stairs to his room and crossed over, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I wonder how the others will get along with Jade," he said to himself. "I guess I'll just have to wait." He laid down on his bed, his eyes feeling heavy. He yawned. "Maybe a small nap before dinner won't hurt," he said. He closed his eyes, and was quickly asleep.

Stoick entered the house, not finding Hiccup in the main room. "Hiccup, I'm back," he called out, just in case Hiccup was up in his room working on a project, like he normally was. There was no response. Stoick looked around the living room one last time, and then went up to Hiccup's room. Seeing his son sleeping, he smiled. "Looks like someone got up a little _too_ early," he said.

Stoick moved over and covered him up with his blanket. Then, he exited the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at Toothless as he walked down the stairs. "Thanks for getting him up early," said Stoick. Toothless growled softly and headed up to Hiccup's room to get some sleep himself.

Night started to wear on as I got ready for bed. When I was finally ready to call it a day, I grab my stuffed dragon and crawl into bed, yawning.

"I am so happy we moved here," I said to myself. "Now I can see Hiccup anytime I want." I leaned over and blew out the candle just before pulling the blanket over my body. I was quickly consumed by sleep.

The dragon that was in the woods back on the island looked at the town, and then at the house. It growled once before sinking deeper into the woods, glaring one last time at the house and then going back to the caves from whence it came.


	7. Chapter 7: Prank Day

HTTYD:The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 7: Twins Equal Trouble

The sun rose beautifully, showing itself on the horizon, the first streams of sunlight pouring across Berk. I woke up, seeing it was morning, and quickly got ready for the day. Once I did, I ran downstairs to make myself some breakfast.

"I wonder what kind of lessons Hiccup will teach me today," I said to myself as I quickly ate my meal. Once I finished, I put my plate in the sink and waited for Hiccup to come pick me up.

When Hiccup woke up, he looked out the window, realizing that it was already morning.

"Oh Thor," he mumbled. "Jade is going to kill me." He sprang out of bed and ran towards my house, knocking on the door once he got there. I opened it, seeing him panting, his hands on his knees, in front of it. "Sorry I'm late," he said between gasps of breath. "I over slept."

I smiled. "It's okay," I said. "I got up a little while ago as well."

I walked outside the house and closed the door behind me. Then, Hiccup and I headed to the arena. While we were still walking there, Ruffnut and Tuffnut were devising a plan.

"Hey, bro," said Ruffnut, looking at her brother, "do you want to cause some pranks today?"

Tuffnut nodded eagerly, a smile flashing on his face. "Yeah I do!" he said excitedly. "You know, we make the best team for pranks!" Ruffnut nodded in agreement. "So, what should we do today, sis?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut thought for a moment. "Honey chicken," she decided at length.

Tuffnut nodded excitedly. "Okay, I'll get the honey," he said, "you'll get the chicken, and we'll put it in the great hall that way everyone can see our work."

They walked out just as Hiccup and I arrived at the academy.

"Okay," Hiccup said, turning to me, "you don't have a dragon yet, but I can teach you some of the basic rules now." I nodded and waited for him to continue. "You never want to go up to a dragon too fast," he said, "because you never know what kind of fire they have, and you never know if they will attack you or not."

I nodded and wrote down notes in my notebook as he went over some of the the rules. Unbeknownst to us, the twins were getting the thinks that they needed for the prank.

"I got the honey and a few bee stings," said Tuffnut.

Ruffnut nodded. "I got the feathers," she said, "so let's mix it up real good. But…it kinda seems like it's missing something."

Tuffnut looked around after just a second, until he realized. "How's about some rotten eggs?" he asked.

Ruff nodded. "Yeah, that sounds perfect!" she said. They mixed it up and walked to the Great Hall. A few people were there, but not too many, so Ruffnut and Tuffnut snuck past all of them easily, looking for a good spot to put the mix.

"Hey, that place looks good," said Tuffnut suddenly.

"Yeah, you're right!" Ruffnut agreed. "Let's do it."

They reached up and put the bucket of their mysterious concoction on the door frame

"How will we know if it works if we are not there to watch it?" Ruffnut asked.

"Well," Tuffnut suggested, "we could stick around and see what happens when Hiccup comes into the hall."

When Hiccup and I finished our lessons at training, Hiccup turned to me. "You did great, Jade," he said. "I think you have learned a lot about dragons." Just as I was about to respond, Hiccup's stomach rumbled, and I laughed.

"Let's go get some breakfast," I offered. "I'm getting a little hungry as well." Hiccup nodded, and we headed up to the Great Hall.

Hiccup looked over and saw the twins. "Oh great," he said, talking mostly to himself. "What are they up to?"

"Who are you talking about, Hiccup?" I asked him.

He sighed heavily. "Ruff and Tuff," he said. "They're friends of mine, but they are master of pranks."

"Oh, they can't be that bad," I said, just as I opened the door to the Great Hall. Unfortunatly, the bucket fell on top of me, and I screamed. Hiccup raced over to me, and then the twins jumped out from their hiding spot.

"We got him! We got him!" they shouted in unison, and then turned the corner, stopping when they realized it was me they had got.

Hiccup looked at me in shock. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice laced with concern. I nodded as the twins looked at me and Hiccup once again.

"Wait," said Ruffnut, "if Hiccup is here, then who did we get?"

Hiccup glared daggers at the girl, stomping over to her angrily. "You guys are in _so _much trouble," he said. "Just wait until my Dad hears about this." He turned back to me and pulled the bucket off my head, wincing once he was finished. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked as honey dripped from my hair to the floor.

I nodded once more. Vikings began walking out of the Great Hall to see all the commotion, and once they did, they started laughing.

"Hey look, it's honey chicken!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison, pointing at me. The Vikings continued to laugh, until I started crying. I turned and bolted away as fast as my two legs could carry me. As I ran, I heard Hiccup growl, "You will be sorry for this," before he took off after me.

We passed Stoick, and instantly, the Chief turned towards the Great Hall, and yelled, "RUFFNUT AND TUFFNUT, GET OVER HERE, NOW!"

As they both walked forward, I heard Tuffnut say, "We are in big trouble."

Meanwhile, Hiccup and I made it back to my house, where I instantly ran inside and sat down, still crying. Hiccup stood in front of me, panting.

"Are you really okay?" my cousin asked me, and I nodded, my crying finally coming to an end. Hiccup laughed lightly, and I sent him a glare.

"Sorry," he said.

I shook my head. "I don't belong here," I said, feeling tears sting my eyes once more. "I don't fit in, Hiccup, just look at me! I look like I got beat up by a chicken with honey on its claws!"

Hiccup shook his head. "No, Jade," he said. "I'm glad you're here, and I'd hate it if you felt like you didn't belong. Don't worry about Ruffnut and Tuffnut. My Dad will make sure they get punished big time for what they did."

I laughed, whipping my eyes. "I need to take a bath now before it dries," I said. "Then I'll _look _like a chicken." While I did that, Hiccup walked back to his own house, finding Ruffnut and Tuffnut there, standing in front of a very angry looking Stoick.

"How could you guys do that?" said Stoick. "As punishment, you have to clean all the dragon stalls for the next two weeks."

Hiccup looked at them, anger in his eyes as he spoke. "You could have really hurt my friend," he snapped, "so if I see you pull any kind of prank in these next few weeks, I will give you some more work, you hear me?" They nodded instantly and headed off.

Meanwhile, at my own house, I washed myself, and then got dressed again in clean clothes after drying off. I dried my hair, put it back in its braid, and then walked out. As I did so, I ran into Hiccup, who looked like he was coming to get me. The sun was setting already, nearing nightfall.

"Hey, Hiccup," I said. "Want to get some dinner? It's almost dinner time, after all."

Hiccup nodded "Sure!" he said, and then looked me over. "You look better," he commented.

"Yeah," I said, nodding my head. "Nothing makes you feel better than a nice warm bath."

We walked to the Great Hall, where we found the twins standing, looking unbelievably guilty. They looked up at me, and I instantly said, "Leave me alone." I wasn't trying to be mean, but it just came out.

Ruffnut looked at me. "Look, we're sorry," she said. "We didn't mean to pull that one on you. It was meant for Hiccup." Hiccup glared at her. "Look," said Ruffnut, "we want to make up."

Hiccup crossed his arms, and then turned to me. "What do you think, Jade?" he asked.

I looked at the twins, and sighed at long last. "I…_guess _it's okay," I said, "but no more pranks on either me or Hiccup. Deal?"

They both nodded, and Hiccup and I contined into the Great Hall.

"I don't know how long _that _will last," said Hiccup at length, "but we'll see."

We ate dinner, and then went back to our houses.

"Maybe tomorrow," Hiccup offered, "I'll show you around the woods."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun!" I said.

We went our separate ways after bidding each other goodnight. I walked inside my house, finding my mother sitting in a chair, reading.

"So, how was your day?" my Mother asked as she looked up from her book.

The sky turned into a rainbow of colors as the sun finally set. I walked over to my desk and pulled out the stones that I found on my island. Looking at them, I started to make a bracelet from them, just as the moon and stars began to show themselves.


	8. Chapter 8: Dragon Training

HTTYD: The Dragon Crystals

Chapter 8: Dragon Bonding 101

As the sun rose and lit up my room, I woke up, a smile on my face as I got out of bed and started getting ready for the day.

"I wonder what Hiccup will have in store for me today," I said to myself as I put my hair up and got dressed into a light blue shirt with light brown pants. I put on my rock bracelet I had made, and then ran downstairs to meet my family.

"Morning, Mom!" I said. "Is there anything I can help you with this morning?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm good for now," she said. "Are you going to hang out with Hiccup again today?" she asked as I sat down at the table.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm meeting him later, and he's going to teach me some more things about dragons." My Mom put my breakfast on the table, and I started eating. As I did, my Dad walked into the room, having heard mine and Mom's conversation.

"Just be careful out there, Jade," he advised. "You never know what's out there."

I nodded, just as my Mom and Dad joined me at the table, and started eating themselves.

Hiccup woke up and looked around his room, his eyes falling on his already awake dragon.

"Morning," said Hiccup. "How about we go to the cove with Jade today? I'll bet she would love to see how pretty it is."

Toothless purred, and Hiccup nodded as he got out of bed, put his bracelet on, and then walked downstairs, Toothless in tow.

"Hey, Dad," Hiccup greeted as he found his father in the main room of their house. "Can I take Jade to the cove today? She hasn't gotten a chance to see it yet."

"Yes," said Stoick, "just be careful, Hiccup. You never know what's living in the woods around here."

Hiccup nodded and began walking towards my house to pick me up. He knocked on the door, and I sprang from my seat to open it, smiling.

"Morning, Hiccup," I said as I stepped outside and closed the door behind me. "Good morning, Toothless."

Toothless looked at me, and huffed.

Hiccup winced. "Don't worry," he said. "We're going someplace I think you're going to like."

I smiled as we began walking to the cove. I looked at the trees and woods around me.

"I wonder if there's anything living here," I mused out loud.

Hiccup shrugged. "You never know," he said. As soon as we got to our destination, Hiccup announced happily, "Welcome to the cove!"

I looked around the cove, my jade eyes sparkling. "Wow," I breathed. "This place is so pretty."

Hiccup nodded as he sat down on a large rock across from me. "Yeah," he said. "I know. This is where I found Toothless and trained him." He smiled. "And that is what you're going to do today."

I spun around to face him. "But he's your dragon, and he doesn't like me at all," I said. Toothless growled, and I took a step backwards.

"Toothless," Hiccup sighed heavily, "what did I tell you?" Toothless cooed. "Now, be nice or you won't get any fish for dinner."

Toothless sat down and waited. Hiccup looked towards me. "Okay," he said, "the first rule is to walk slowly. Whenever you approach a dragon, you always start slow. You don't know if they are wild or not."

I nodded and walked up to Toothless. He huffed at me, and Hiccup glanced in our direction.

"Okay, rule number two," said Hiccup, "is putting our your hand to let them know you are not scared of them and want to be their friend."

I bit my lip as I held out my hand, Toothless looking at me and slowly approaching. I close my eyes, until I feel him press his nose to my hand. My eyes shot open, and I looked at him quickly.

"Well, he likes me a little bit," I said.

"See?" Hiccup smiled. "I told you he would like you."

I nodded as Toothless looked at me. Then, he grinned suddenly, lifting his tail and knocking me into the water. Hiccup jumped up from where he was sitting and raced over to the lake.

"Are you okay!?" he asked.

I resurfaced, smiled at him, and then swam towards the shore. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hiccup," I said. "A little cold, bit fine."

Toothless laughed at me, and Hiccup turned to his dragon and started scolding him. Suddenly, I got an idea. Grabbing a bucket, I filled it with water, walked over to Toothless, and dumped it over his head.

"Ha!" I laughed. "I got you back! How do you like that?"

Hiccup laughed, and Toothless growled at us both. With one swoop of his tail, we were knocked into the water. Toothless cackled as we swam to the shore, trying to brush water off out clothes.

"See, Toothless?" I said, laughing. "I told you I was a nice person."

We went and sat down, trying to dry off while Toothless came over and sat behind us. He looked at me, and licked my face. I blushed, and Hiccup smiled.

"Well, it might not have been the best way," he said, "but it looks like you won Toothless over. What do you think, bud?"

Toothless nodded and licked me again, but then suddenly, his ears went up, and he growled, baring his teeth.

Hiccup looked at his dragon, as did I, worriedly.

"What is it, bud?" Hiccup asked. "Is something out there?"

I looked around. "I don't see anything," I said. "It must have been the wind, or the trees, or some birds, or something like that." Hiccup nodded, just as the sun began to set. It made the water sparkle beautifully, and I smiled.

"This is a really nice place, Hiccup," I said.

Hiccup leaned back against Toothless. "Yeah, it's really nice to come here and relax sometimes, especially after a long day," he said dreamily.

Unbeknownst to us, a wild dragon looked at me and purred lowly. She looked at Hiccup as well, and then walked back to her cave.

We stayed there for a while, Hiccup falling asleep for a little bit while I continued to look at the forest. The wild dragon was there, but I didn't see it. It looked at my bracelet, and purred happily. Toothless' ears perked up, and he growled.

I looked around instantly, seeing nothing. "I think you just hear some birds, Toothless," I said.

The sun continued to set, and I woke Hiccup up with a gentle shake.

He yawned. "Ready to go home, Jade?" he asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. "Let's get back. It's almost dinner time."

We began walking home, Toothless sniffing the air one last time before he turned and bounded to catch up with us. The wild dragon looked at me as we walked away, and she purred before walking back, deep into the woods to sleep in her cave.

When we got back to town, we hugged and headed back to our own homes.

"How did the lesson go?" my Mother asked me as I entered my house.

"It went great," I said. "Toothless likes me now…well, I think so, anyways."

My Mother smiled warmly. "Well, go wash up for dinner, okay?" she said, and I nodded, walking to my room to do as she had said. After dinner, I helped out with the dishes, and then went back to my room to get ready for bed. 


End file.
